


Challenge

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, complete and utter fluff I'm going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

Oliver’s nose itches. That’s all he can really think about and he can’t scratch it because his hands are tied behind his back. Really, there’s no point in them being tied. It’s just that Connor is a kinky bastard who can’t keep his fetishes to the bedroom.

“If you would walk like a normal person, you only have to take seven and a half steps before I take the blindfold off.” There’s that too. Oliver has his hands tied behind his back and he’s blindfolded. And for what? For some stupid surprise that Connor has planned. He’s about as subtle as a loaded gun. Oliver knows this is something for his birthday and he’s made it known, quite clearly, that he knows. But he had decided to play along, if only for a while. That was before his nose started to itch like a bitch and, now, he’s not so sure he would have gone through with this.

“How am I supposed to take half a step, exactly?”

“Just shut up and hold still. We’re here.”

The constraints around Oliver’s wrists and eyes come off quickly and he is met with a truly remarkable sight. Remarkable because there is nothing extraordinary about it. They’re at the park next to a huge oak tree. Under the tree, there is a really simple picnic set up. Complete with turkey sandwiches, doritos, and sprite. Not even flowers or anything to make it any different from all of the other picnics they’ve had here. There isn’t even cake to mark his 27th year. Oliver wasn’t expecting much, really. But he can’t help the bubble of disappointment that forms in his stomach.

“Go on sit.”

Oliver reminds himself that, in reality, Connor is not much for show. He is simple, straight to the point. He doesn’t like to make a show unless strictly necessary. So Connor doesn’t find his birthday such a big deal, whatever. Who cares? He’s here and that’s what matters.

“Oh, before I forget…I got you your favorite dessert. Since it is your birthday, how about we eat tiramisu before sandwiches?”

Oliver rolls his eyes but digs in the picnic basket nonetheless, searching for the container. He grabs it and pops the plastic top open easily. What he sees freezes him on the spot.

“What is this?”

Connor avoids eye contact, the way he does when he’s up to his conniving and pretends to busy himself with the chips. “It’s dessert. Dig in.”

“No you ass. What’s this ring?” Oliver can’t even bring himself to touch the simple silver ring. He just keeps starring and starring. His mind is completely frozen and he’s not going to let himself go near the thought of what that ring is probably for in fear of being wrong.

“That, my dear Oliver, is an engagement ring. Usually one person of a couple will get it for the other as a sign that they will soon be wed.”

Oliver can’t breathe. No, really, he can’t. He’s just kind of stuck with tiramisu in his hands and an engagement ring glaring back at him. “Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee and ask me to marry you?”

Connor, the little shit that he is, just smirks up at him. “What’s the point in that? I’ll dirty a good suit and I already know you’re going to say yes.”

Fine, two can play at that game. “No.”

Connor chokes on his sprite. “ _Excuse me_?”

“I said no.”

Connor frantically looks around him, his plan backfiring so badly, he seems to be trying to look for an exit. He’s actually starting to blush a little in embarrassment.

“You have to try better than _this_.” Oliver waves his hand at the picnic set up. “I deserve better. Wine, at least. And you can’t just ask me to marry you. You gotta ask my parents first.”

Connor goes from embarrassed-red to death-white so fast, that Oliver worries for his health. “Your mother scares me and your father would probably kill me.”

It’s Oliver’s turn to smirk. “If you want this, you have to make some compromises.” With that, Oliver digs into the nearest sandwich.


End file.
